Port Charles After Dark - Dark Shadows
by RobinScorpio
Summary: I wrote this one Halloween and decided to make it a paranormal romance. Full description inside. A double eclipse will descend upon the city leaving it vulnerable to those beings that hide in the shadows. PCPD's finest team up with a vampire brotherhood that has taken a vow to protect human kind. M chapters will be labeled. HIATUS - doesn't seem to be too many Robin fans reviewing


Story is set in 2007.

I wrote this for Halloween years ago but decided to turn it into a paranormal romance. What happens in Port Charles after dark? Your PC characters are not who you think they are. A harvest is coming to Port Charles bringing out supernatural forces that hide in the shadows.

Chapter 1: Dark Angel

He was awakened by her scent. He has always been keenly aware of her existence. He knew her so well. He knew when she was happy or sad. He stood with her through her trials and tribulations. Sometimes it was hard to watch but he took a vow to always be there for her. There were other women but no one has ever compared to her. She was the light that illuminated the dark depths of his soul. He hovered over her, invisible. She sometimes sensed his presence. She looked around expecting to find him but he hid. He was a coward, a powerful coward but all of his choices were for her. He could never reveal to his love the monster he had become. He has been tempted many times to embrace her but he fought his desires.

Robin had survived a gunshot wound and the loss of her love, Patrick. She was so sick of him and Leyla that she stomped along the dark docks deep in thought. She didn't see him coming. She fought him as he began to strangle her. She felt a presence. The man was pulled away from her and fighting with a force so fast that she could not see it. The man fell next to her as she gasped for air. She reached for the man with the dark hair and glasses he felt familiar to her. He looked down at her and then he heard someone call her name. He disappeared. He heard her call out to him. "Wait."

Jason ran over to her. He knelt beside her.

"I saw him. He was waiting for me. How could you." She shouted.

"How could I not?" He replied. "What are you doing out here? Huh? I heard you scream was I supposed to walk away?" Jason demanded.

"I I I can handle myself."

"Bullshit, you can barely breathe." They notice the man next to them.

"Diego? What the hell happened?" He asked her.

"I don't know he came out of nowhere and attacked me and someone attacked him." She cried as he rocked her soothingly. He observed the body.

"Someone? Robin his throat is ripped out." She cried harder. "I'm sorry."

"We have to call the police." She said shakily. She couldn't believe what had happened and she certainly would never forget it.

"Of course I will stay with you." He spoke softly unaware of the darkness that hovered above them.

He was furious as the blue-eyed man comforted his beloved. His fangs showed and he wanted to tear him limb from limb. How dare he touch her after everything he has put her through? She was his though it was not his choice. He had to wait until death knocked at her door. Then he could save her, only then could he be reunited with his beloved. He was a patient man. He wanted all the things that he had wished for her but in the end they were destined. He would wait a hundred years if it took that.

Jason felt a chill come over him as he held Robin. Something watched them, he could feel it. When he looked up he could have sworn he saw something fly away but he ignored it.

Detective Spencer and Rodrigues arrived on the scene. Robin explained in detail what happened.

"You said this man disappeared?" Cruz didn't believe her.

"Jason did you see this man?" Jason stared blankly at Lucky. Lucky observed the body then looked at Robin's hands.

"Detective there is no blood on her hands or his. So I believe her when she says the man disappeared. He ran away, obviously. I have your statement. I will call you if I need additional information." Lucky informed them.

"Come on you can stay with me." He said to Robin.

"What about Sam?" She looked up at him.

"Sam is no longer my concern we haven't gotten back together." Jason took off his jacket and wrapped it around her as he helped her to his feet.

"The important thing is that we keep you safe." Jason said as he walked with her to his car. He had a feeling she would need him more than ever and he intended to be there. Throughout his life she had been the only one to love him without condition.

The dark shadow hovered in the distance. She was not at death's door but the city would soon face a double eclipse leaving all of its citizen's prey to his kind. He had to make sure she was safe. They had evolved over time. Sunlight was no longer an issue but they were stronger at night. They preferred to hunt at night. Darkness was coming to Port Charles; they wouldn't know what hit them. Those that made him weren't as ravenous as his brothers. He was the weaker link because he preferred animals to humans. Still, when weak he would revitalize on human blood. What had he become? Was death the better option? He didn't know the answer anymore. At one time he thought death was better than the eternity he has spent in purgatory. He lived for her. Someday they would be one again, he knew it.

Chapter Two Servant to My Master

A week had gone by. Robin had been spending a lot of time with Jason but she began to dream of Stone. Her dreams were vivid and surreal. She could feel him all the time. There were nights when she thought he was standing next to her but when she turned there was nothing but darkness. Jason had his own problems. There was a new mob in town and he had shot one of them in the head at point blank range only to see him get up. The man came after him but was halted in suspended animation. It was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. No one would ever believe him so he kept it to himself except for Robin. She was waiting at the penthouse for him after the incident. He said he had to tell her something crazy and he did but he didn't get the surprised reaction that he expected.

"Do you think I am crazy?" He asked finally. She sipped her wine.

"No and it is a good thing that you are sitting. Years ago Lucy came to me. She said that there were vampires in Port Charles and I out right laughed in her face. They blended among the citizens of Port Charles and she was adamant about it. She was working with a doctor to find a cure for her boyfriend whom she brought with her. He showed himself to me to convince me. I studied his blood and have been secretly looking for a cure. If they are here then it has to be because of the double eclipse in a few days. Twenty four hours of darkness where they could feed as much as they want. If this new mob are vampires you don't stand a chance. Not without knowledge anyway." Jason thought about what she said.

"What does knowledge do for me?' Robin stretched.

"Well first we have to dispel the myths. Garlic, they will laugh. Wooden stakes and holy water also a joke. Crosses only keep them at bay but they can find ways around it. Silver, that kills them. Beheading them also kills them and so does fire." Robin explained. Jason shook his head.

"I am sorry but this is ludicrous. I mean vampires are there were wolves too?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know but vampirism is a disease that causes mutation in the cells. It makes the dead the living dead but they are not your typical zombies. They need blood to survive. They are freakishly strong and they can fly and shape shift." She continued.

"I I mean, there is no other way to explain what I saw." She looked at him.

"Yeah but, why are you alive? No that it isn't a good thing but it is a head scratcher." She admitted.

"Maybe they are waiting for the eclipse." Jason guessed.

"Maybe but I need to call a few people to protect the people of this town. It is about to get ugly." She sighed.

Robin was walking along the docks. She was supposed to meet Lucy but she never showed. She hoped that she was okay. She shivered from a chill that came from deep within. She had snuck away from the penthouse to avoid the feelings that had begun to rush to the surface. Jason had done everything he could to cheer her up. He was very sweet and considerate. He would even make her breakfast. She smiled at the memory. Suddenly a black fog came over her. She fought it but her eyes were blurry and heavy. She blinked her eyes a few times bit they forced themselves shut.

Robin woke in a strange place. It was lit with candles. Sheer red fabric adorned the room. She was being dressed in purple garb. She blinked a few times as if she was willing herself to wake up from a nightmare.

"Where am I?" She asked the women who were working quickly to make her suitable.

"You are at the lair of our leader. He has been lost without his beloved. You look like her so we are going to offer you as a sacrifice. We need him to lead us in the resistance. He is fair and not the dictator we are used to." Amelie said.

"He can broker a truce between us and the humans." Robin laughed.

"You have been watching too much True Blood. Do you expect the people you prey on to accept you into our society without fear and loathing?" Robin snarled.

"We don't feed on humans. If you do not help him become strong Port Charles will be overrun with our kind. Silas wants to build an army." Jill yanked Robin up by her arm. Robin squealed in pain.

"Don't hurt her Jillian." Amelie scolded.

"We want to please him not piss him off. You look lovely." She smiled. "Come." She led Robin to his room.

"Michael, we have someone for you." Amelia spoke timidly. He was standing by the window.

"What do you mean you have someone for me? I have told you." He turned to see his beloved.

Robin almost fainted at the sight of him. He gazed at her lovingly.

"Let her go. Never ever harm her. You will protect her at all cost." He scolded.

"Stone what is going on?" Robin pleaded. He closed his eyes the desperation on her face too much to bear.

"I don't know this Stone you speak of." He spoke.

"I think you need to reread your mythology." She taunted. He smiled the same way he always did. He looked the same but his hair was longer and he had facial hair.

"The thing you are forgetting is our bond. I have felt you for days. I have made love to you in my dreams. Seeing you here I now know why. Why do you lie to me? Hide from me?" She asked weakly.

"Do you really want to know?' He asked as he advanced on her.

"When you look at me do you not see a monster? The monster you have tried years to cure. What if I don't want to be cured?" He raised an eyebrow. Her body shook under his gaze. She felt drawn to him.

"Leave us." He gestured to his servants.

"Yes sir." Jillian said as she led Amelie out of the room closing the door behind them.

Michael looked Robin in the eyes. He wanted to touch her but he wasn't sure how she would react.

"If I was this Stone, don't you think all things considered that he died that day and I am here using his body as a vessel?" She stared at him. He had lost his soul a long time ago.

Robin was frozen in the spot where she stood. He was so beautiful that she wanted to cry. She reached out to touch his face. He moved from her touch. It hurt her and he could see it but he couldn't control the longing that he felt. His eyes filled and in that moment she was sure of who he was. He could read her mind so he knew that he had been made and there was no way to sway her. He stared at her for a moment more wondering what to do.

"I am dead Robin, I never wanted you to see me. To lose me all over again." She looked at him. His eyes were darker than she remembered.

"I never meant for you to see me. I came here to keep you safe during the harvest." She remembered Jason's words, it was as if they brought her out of her daze.

"The new mob here. Are you with them?" She asked.

"No, we are here to fight them. Sonny is still my brother. I would never go against him alive or undead." He joked but she didn't smile. It wasn't fair.

"I can't believe it is you." He wiped her tears with the lightest touch. She barely felt him.

"Oh Robin, it is not really me. I am so different now." He tried to explain. He needed blood to survive. His touch could never be the same welcoming touch that she used to love. One touch, one kiss could set him off. He could make the wrong choice to have and hold on to her. He longed to hold her, to embrace her but he fought it. He had been fighting it for years. It wasn't a sacrifice he was willing to make or a choice he could take from her.

"You remember a boy you used to love." She looked at him sharply.

"Used to. I said that I would always love you and I always have." He backed away from her.

"I am sorry love but you cannot see me. I cannot see you. I was supposed to lurk in the shadows making sure that you were safe when it was necessary. I am a vampire. We cannot ever be the way we were." He took a long, deep, calming breathe. Vampires, weren't human but they had feelings. He also had his human memories.

"Will you help me and Jason get inside information so that we know what we are facing with this new mob? Will you show yourself to him?" He looked at her.

"Will you tell him what you have learned here tonight?" He looked into her eyes. She turned away from him.

"You tell me." She whispered.

"You will tell him everything. You used to love him very much. Maybe you still do. He is to you what I could never be. You can ask me to do anything and I will. There are conditions. I need to come to you and no one else can be there, not Sonny, not Brenda, just you and Jason." Stone sighed. He couldn't believe that he was going to be working with her and her old lover.

"Come on I will see you back to the penthouse." He took her hand. "I have to blindfold you. do you trust me?" His voice was raspy, it was sexy. She was frozen again. She nodded in affirmation, He walked away and was suddenly behind her with the blindfold. She could feel him behind her. All of her senses heightened at once. Her body began to shake with a fiery desire. He traced the contours of her face and neck with the scarf. He gently moved to place the blindfold on holding it with one hand as he moved the hair off her neck with the other. She could feel his breath on her neck. He could see the veins in her neck throb. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck, she could feel his lips trace her neck and his fangs. He quickly moved his face from her neck. He cleared his throat then finished his task of blindfolding her.

"I am sorry. I just want you as much as I ever have. Come." He took her hand and led her out of his "lair".

Stone delivered Robin to Harborview Towers. "Funny, you are staying across from the penthouse where you tried to nurse me back to health. With Morgan no less. I am trying not to be bitter about that. You know I could help you with Patrick." He gave her a look that told her he could easily eliminate Patrick without causing trouble for her or Jason.

"No, that is not the way." She looked at him.

"Well, I had to offer. I have to be invited in. You go up and I will give you time to explain the situation then I will come up." He tucked her hair behind her ear. He licked at his lips.

"You want to kiss me?" She observed.

"I recall us doing a whole lot of that." He grinned.

"Then kiss me." She challenged.

"I can't." He backed away. "go." He gestured ignoring the defensive stance she took. "Time is of the essence." She went inside the building and up to penthouse 4.

Chapter Four My Boyfriend's Back

Jason couldn't believe what Robin was telling him. He had been worried about her. His guards searched Port Charles for her but were unsuccessful. He pulled her into his arms.

"I am glad that you are okay." He breathed.

"He's outside. I have asked him to be our informant." She smiled.

"He has to be invited in." She explained.

"I don't want to invite him in." Jason didn't trust him. He was a vampire what else was he hiding.

"Jason he runs the risk of being exposed. We cannot exactly talk out in the open. So I asked him to come here against his better judgment." Jason worried about Robin. He did not want her to romanticize that vampire for her long lost love. It was a tragic love story but it was over.

"Then he can follow us to the safe house. He can read minds right?" Jason said grabbing his gun.

"Jason I don't think that will kill them." Jason looked at her.

"They will when they are Silver bullets." He said. "We have been buying up all of the Silver in town and surrounding areas. These I had designed by someone who makes Silver bullet necklaces for whatever reason." Jason reached for Robin.

Outside Stone wore sunglasses. He hadn't fed in a while so the moonlight and street lights were irritating his sensitive eyes. Jason glanced at him thinking that he resembled something from a Blade movie.

He got on his bike and made sure Robin wore his helmet. Stone smiled at him. He was very protective of her. There was a reason the man was head over heels. Stone wondered as he walked away if that love had ever faded. She disappeared in the shadows and was soon hovering over them as he followed. Once at the safe house Jason opened the door and nodded him in.

"I get that you are the strong silent type but it doesn't work that way. Say it with me, come in." Stone didn't know why he was suddenly consumed with jealousy. He had known all about Robin's life after him.

"Come in." Robin said.

"Thought you never ask." He smiled as he walked into the house. There were Silver chandeliers and vases. Stone felt like he had been set up. He looked toward Robin. He hissed with his fangs on display.

"We didn't know." Robin pleaded as she began to collect the Silver vases and figurines.

"Maybe you didn't but your boyfriend did." He snarled.

"I knew but I figured it protects us and if you are weakened you are likely to be honest." Jason surmised coolly.

"Jason he is here to help, not hurt us. I cannot let you hurt him." Robin looked for something to cover the chandelier. She found it she looked to Stone for help. He was able to elevate her so that she could drape the blanket around the chandelier

"Thanks Love. You have always taken good care of me." Jason stifled an eye roll was he always that corny.

"So here is the deal. Silas thinks that taking over mob territory in smaller towns will make their gang strong enough to truly take over the mob as you know it thus truly creating an underworld. They have no use for humans other than to feed. They are control hungry where there are those of us who are happy to peacefully co-exist. We feed on vampire blood but human blood can give us strength. Some of us want to be cured but there hasn't been a cure that hasn't turned one of us into a monster or killed us. So we hold on to hope and fight the good fight." He looked at Robin.

"So you have been watching from the shadows doing what exactly? Waiting for her to die?" Jason was more perceptive than most people thought.

"When the time comes I would have given her a choice. Come with me into immortality or settle into the dust. If that time came and she chose the latter, I would also die." Stone admitted. Robin looked at him.

"You are a selfish bastard." Stone laughed.

"If that were the truth I would have turned her without giving her a choice. The bond that we would share would be unbreakable and she would have forgiven me." Stone stood toe to tow with Jason.

"You came before I could be of assistance to her. We aren't here to discuss my intentions for Robin in the after. My intentions now are to keep her safe." Stone walked away.

"You get your men and I will get mine. You need to know their faces and they need to know yours. What I am getting at is we will fight with you but you are not to take one of us out. If you do all bets are off. We have 4 days. You are both on my mind. All you have to do is call and I will come here." He looked at Jason.

"Robin can you leave us to talk alone." She looked at him. Jason looked at her letting her know that it was okay. Too tired to argue she walked into the kitchen. Stone looked at Jason.

"You don't trust me?" He said.

"Why should I? Robin believes you are Stone but you are not." Stone laughed.

"Listen, Jason I may no longer be living but I am Stone. I was bitten and a large part of my weakened state was my need to feed. So you see a monster the same can be said of you. Except I value your human life, having once been human. So I don't take lives." Jason's jaw clenched.

"Your opinions about my life which you know nothing about will do nothing to earn my trust." Stone grew bored with the conversation.

"You would be outnumbered if we were to band with them. Our help is the only way that you can win. We are faster, we can fly, shape shift, and hypnotize. You don't have to trust me any more than I trust you but we have a common goal for now. Think on it. Remember time is of the essence." Stone said as he dropped a folder.

"They pretend to be humans but they have a dark side. Meet your adversaries." He said and in a flash he was gone.

Chapter 5

Jason had taken Robin back to the penthouse. However he would never feel alone again. Maybe he was being paranoid, of that he wasn't sure. What he did know is that he felt Stone's presence and he knew Robin felt it too. There was a peacefulness that had returned to her. He hadn't seen her that way in many years.

Robin was a little shaken but she couldn't get the image of Stone out of her head. Was she willing to leave her life behind to be with him again? Jason watched her silently.

"I am still trying to wrap my brain around this. I saw his fangs. I saw his reaction to the Silver. I just don't know how we could trust him. Why would the vampires want to venture into mob territories?" Jason ran his hands through his hair.

"Because they can make money and business. They will never go to jail. They can kill the competition without ever shooting a bullet and they are immortal. They are going to wipe out the town and leave." Robin's worry started to kick in.

"How do we keep our family safe? What do we do? How can we tell them? No one will ever believe us." Robin plopped on the couch allowing a huge sigh to escape.

"They would if Stone were to show himself." Jason suggested.

"He wouldn't agree to that. The reason they have been able to survive this long is by no one knowing that they exist." Robin argued.

"So then, maybe he will meet with the PCPD and Sonny. Robin if we can get some people to believe who can organize the city then we have a better chance of keeping people safe." Jason countered.

"Maybe we should go see Sonny." Robin stood. Jason agreed. They needed to do more than take Stone's word for it.

Sonny's doorbell rang. Max got the door. Stone smiled at him.

"I am here to see Sonny. Tell him it is his brother." Stone said.

"Mr. C only has one brother." Max eyed the man with his hand on his gun.

"Well I didn't really ask for a family history. I asked that you tell him that his brother would like to see him." Sonny stepped out into the foyer.

"Who is it Max?" He asked.

"Sonny, it is your brother." Stone called. Sonny was stunned. He stepped around Max to see for himself.

"Let him in." Sonny said coldly. Max complied with the boss's order.

Stone walked in surveying the house. "Nice digs man. Moving on up always." Stone smiled.

"Cut the shit Stone. How in the hell is this possible?" Sonny looked at him.

"I will show you but I would like to do so in private." Sonny looked at him.

"Stone you don't get that choice because Stone died and I don't know who the hell you are or what you want from me. I am two seconds from having Max shoot you." Stone walked over to Max.

"I am really hurt by that man." He looked into Max's eyes. The man was immobile.

"Max, leave us alone." Stone ordered. Max moved in a hypnotized state. He walked out the door.

"Max what the hell are you doing?" Sonny shouted. He turned to Stone.

"Listen here I don't know" Stone hissed at him showing his fangs.

"I am not here to hurt you. I am here about Robin." Sonny's stone like features softened for a moment.

"You are right, I am dead. I was dying all those years ago when I was given another chance at life. It wasn't the life I wanted or would have chosen but I didn't end it either." Sonny studied him.

He looked like the same kid he used to know only healthier. His hair was just past his shoulders. He was bigger than he was when he died. Sonny stumbled over to the bar still in shock. He poured a glass of brandy. Then he put it down.

"Maybe I have had too much of this." He said shaking. Stone laughed.

"You aren't hallucinating. Sonny if I wasn't a vampire I would have never believed in them either. Something big is going down. I have already talked to Robin and Jason but I felt that I needed to talk to you." Sonny sat down in his chair. Stone decided to take the couch.

"Start from the beginning." Sonny said quietly.

"I was in the hospital during my last stay. A woman dressed as a nurse came in. She had heard about me and Robin and our fight. She said she could use someone like me on her side." Stone looked at Sonny.

"I thought that I was hallucinating. I laughed and I sniped. I told her I wouldn't be any good at it since I was going to die. She told me she could give me life after death but I would have to die right then. I was feeling sorry for myself. I thought it was all in my head. I had bouts with confusion and separating reality from whatever was going on in my head." He shook his head. "She came to me a couple of nights before the final night and she took my arm. She bit my wrist. It didn't really hurt; it felt sensual in a sense. I remember waking up to Robin later. I was in a lot of pain. I hadn't been turned yet. She got me from the crematorium before I could burn. She turned me then. I had been so hungry and just sick. I really didn't understand what was happening. When she bit me I didn't remember it until I was turned. Memories were clearer then. I woke up in a strange place where I was given blood. Once I finally knew and accepted my fate I designated myself guardian of Robin." Stone sighed.

"I wanted to bring her into the life but I couldn't. She had moved on with Jason but in times of trouble I was around. I had let her go telling myself that when the time of her death came I would give her the same choice given to me. If she chose me then we could be together. If not then I would die with her." Stone spoke softly.

"I know it is a lot to deal with and to believe." Stone admitted.

"I believe you. So what is it that brings you here?" Stone explained as he had to Jason and Robin.

"I understand. I want you to turn me." Sonny loved power and the power of a vampire was endless. Stone looked at Sonny. He knew he loved power and he also knew that Sonny would never settle for cattle. He couldn't do that to his friend. He couldn't do it to Robin.

"I don't turn people Sonny. Besides I don't think you could handle it by my rules." Stone shrugged.

"You think I would kill humans?" Sonny asked offended.

"Yes because being a vampire doesn't always change your emotions. You may see it as a way to dispose of enemies. There is a reason I only drink human blood when necessary. It is intoxicating and addictive. The will to control the urge is often broken by many. I can't. The only reason I could Robin is because I know she could handle living of cattle." He said simply.

Jason and Robin barged in. Jason had his gun drawn. Stone put his hands up.

"No harm done." He smiled at Robin.

"I figured you would come so I decided to be the one to tell him. Jason is itching to fill me full of Silver. Babe can you call him off?" Stone laughed.

"She is not you babe. She is nothing to you." Jason barked.

"Ouch, jealous much? She is and always will be. I don't care if you don't like it. deal with it." Stone snarled.

"Hey both of you shut up. We have more important things to worry about." Robin snapped. Every time she saw him her mind reeled. He bit his lip in that way he used to. She felt her heart flutter and so did he. His eyes held hers and he smiled. He told her silently that she used to love when he was perched on top of her looking down at her biting his lip because it was so good he had to do it again. She blushed all over.

"Whatever it is that you are doing to her you need to stop." Jason shouted advancing on Stone who was quickly on his feet.

"Ok, I know you think that all that muscle can put me down but it won't. I don't want to fight you, as if you would win but Robin wouldn't like it. Would you baby?" He was behind her in a flash. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She reveled in his embrace. He knew it was wrong but his jealousy took over. He was human, well, flawed after all.

There were certain elements that came with being a vampire. There was an edge inside of him. It filled him once he was turned. Add to that years of being without the 'people' you love and constantly hiding he was bitter. He also had a bit of a temper and usually remained in charge of it. Jason made him want to let it go. He hated the man from the very core of him. He hated him more than Patrick because he witness that raw love between him and Robin. Mostly, he feared that in the end she would choose to die to be with him in the after or she would choose his life and bring Jason into it. He knew that what they had could never be duplicated but Jason was the closest thing to it and he didn't like it.

"Stone why are you provoking Jason?" Sonny asked. Stone looked at him. Maybe because he replaced him in the lives of those he loved most in the world, he thought.

"I am not provoking." Stone argued. "Maybe if he were her lover I would be provoking but they are friends and I happen to be in love with her so forgive me if that overcomes me." Stone sniped. He could feel Robin shaking. He was hurting her. She was fighting her emotions. He painfully let her go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so that only she heard him.

Jason despised this 'creature'. There he was pretending like no time had passed at all. Like it wasn't tearing Robin apart to be near him. She would have given anything to have him back in her life. There he was undead and breathing, touching her, reminding her of what she lost and could never regain. He needed to be honest with himself they could never work. The life of a vampire was not for her. She wanted a child and he couldn't give her that. Stone having heard his thought hung his head.

"I am going to take off. Sonny we will talk later." Stone turned to leave.

"Stone" Robin called.

"Yes" He looked at her.

"I want to come with you. I need to talk to you." She looked into his eyes pleadingly. He could never refuse her. He reached for her. She went to him.

"Robin that is not a good idea." Jason tried stopping her.

"I would never hurt her." Stone barked.

"You are hurting her. Why can't you get that?" Jason spat furious.

"Jason I will be home later. I need to talk to Stone about what we discussed. You can catch up on details with Sonny." She went to him. She squeeze his arm and looked into his eyes.

"He will keep me safe." She assured him.

"He better." he knew talking her out of it was useless. "If you love her you will let her go. You don't need to see her. You can work with me and Sonny." He thought knowing Stone would pick it up. Jason watched as they leave together.

Chapter 6

Sonny looked at Jason. He didn't understand why his friend seemed bothered by Stone and Robin. The circumstances were freakishly unusual. He knew that but he also knew STone would die before hurting Robin.

"Jase man he loves her."

"That is the problem Sonny. She loves him and it is tearing her apart. Right now she is just happen to have him here. It doesn't matter to her that he is not the man she fell in love with." Jason argued.

"He is the man she fell in love with. He is just" Sonny sighed. Jason's head snapped up from rubbing his temples. He knew Sonny.

"Are you kidding me? Are you one of them now?" Jason shook his head disgusted with Sonny.

"No, Stone wouldn't do it. I think it is a lot of power to have Jason." Jason laughed.

"People die for a reason Sonny. Can you honestly watch everyone around you die while you live on?" Jason knew it was a stupid question as soon as he asked. Sonny wouldn't give a choice. He would turn them before they could die.

"Jason that is not exactly the point I was getting at. You seem hurt almost which makes me wonder if you are still carrying that torch." Sonny looked at his long time friend and confidante. He could see it. His stance was rigid, his eyes ice. He didn't trust him in that moment.

"Look Stone means a lot to me. You know that. You also mean a lot to me. I will not be forced to make a choice. Stone is helping us and that says a lot since he has stayed hidden for 12 years. Let's talk strategy." Sonny gestured for Jason to have a seat. Jason sat, he didn't know what he felt. He knew that he hated seeing Stone with his hands all over Robin.

Robin and Stone went to a hotel outside of Port Charles. He was able to get there in record time.

"I will get us a room. Sit tight." He returned five minutes later. She didn't question it. She followed his lead.

In the room Stone knew that Robin was wondering why he brought her to the hotel. He sat in the chair.

"I came here because I didn't want to be recognized and talking in open spaces isn't ideal. So what did you need to talk about?" She looked at him.

"You mean you don't know?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I don't read your thoughts Robin. Not unless you are in danger. I did earlier but that was wrong. I need to know if you trust me. I apologize." He looked at her. She explained about bringing in the PCPD.

"I can trust them Robin. I will trust Lucky and Mac. That is it. They should be able to work with the department in getting a lock down of the city during the eclipse." Stone said evenly.

"Why the eclipse if you can come out in the day?" Robin wondered.

"Because direct sunlight makes them weak. We are not as effective during the day. We can take it. We have ways of protecting ourselves from the sun. I cannot go on the beach on a hot summer day and just sit there for hours. We can go in and out of places but too much exposure makes us very weak. Dusk we can handle. Those that feed like to do so at night. You can stay hidden that way. You can also fly and lurk at night. This makes me nervous. I need to inform my family. My vampire family. I will not divulge names but at some point very soon they will need to meet everyone who knows. I need you to think on that then tell me if you want Mac and Lucky involved." He explained watching her reaction.

"I will think about it." She said staring at him.

"I know it is hard. Do you love him?" He asked finally.

"Do you think it is any of your business?" She crossed her arms.

"Ah, I see that the shock is starting to wear off." He smiled. "No it isn't my business but I still asked. Are you in love with him?" He asked again.

"I will always love him." She said honestly.

"You are so full of love. Will you always love Patrick?" He looked at her.

"Are you angry with me?" She was offended by his sudden attitude.

"I just don't understand. You are the love of my life." His voice cracked.

"I can't tell." She spat. He laughed.

"If it weren't for the eclipse I wouldn't know anything about this. What were you going to do huh? Hover over my deathbed and say 'hey Robin I have been alive for decades. I know that you are dying now but you don't have to. I am Count chokula and I can give you immortality." He laughed.

"Count Chokula Robin?" She refused the smile that played on her lips.

"The shock alone could have killed me before I could even respond Stone. Did you think about that?" She sighed shaking her head willing her tears away.

"I guess on some level I don't like to think about your death. I just, no I never thought about the execution." He admitted. "Do you love him the way you loved me?" He had to know.

"I loved you separately." He looked at her.

"I will love you forever." He put his head down. "Is that all that you needed?" He asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She looked at him. She felt bad. She couldn't imagine what it was like in his shoes.

"I would never do that. I just. I never had the courage to approach you before. Add to that your safety and the ridiculousness of it all. I just thought that if there was ever a choice to be made in the end you would choose me because I would choose you." He took a deep breathe.

"The only choice to be made is life or death. I am choosing to live. I am not some doe eyed teenager who is caught up in fairy tales and happy ever afters. I can be your friend." He laughed at that.

"We can never be friends Robin. It isn't even possible for me." He licked at his lips.

"I want you to live. Can you stay with me tonight? I just want to hold you." He looked at her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No I am lying. I want to do more than that. Let me get you home." He stood.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"No, it is too hard. I am sorry." She looked into his eyes.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" More questions. She had come to him for information and it made him angry.

"If she is smart she is hiding. If not then she is trying to find a way to keep what is planned to happen from happening. To answer your question, I don't know." He wasn't looking at her. He had been intense since she had found him, since he found her.

"Let's go." He leaned his head toward the door.

"Stone you don't"

"I am not fighting with you. I am walking out that door. You can call a cab or I can take you. If you call I cab I will wait with you unseen. Either way we are leaving." He barked. He never used such a tone with her. Not since the steroids. He ignored the tears that pooled in her eyes. He walked out the door.

Robin followed Stone her heart breaking for him but what could he really offer her? She couldn't bear waiting for her own death to be with him and she could never be with him before then because she wanted a child. It was the reason she and Patrick didn't work. She let him take her home.

Outside of Harborview Towers Stone and Robin stood staring at one another. He hugged her for a long time. Then he kissed her. She returned his kiss with a desire that matched his. He pulled away suddenly.

"Goodbye Robin." He opened the door for her. He made sure that she got up safely then he was gone.


End file.
